Me ajude a fazer dar certo
by BridgesAndWalls
Summary: Beckett ainda sofre com as desordens mentais deixadas pelo disparo que quase a matou. Abusa do álcool para se livrar de suas dores, mas é a Castle quem ela chama quando está mais frágil. Essa relação está confusa e indefinida e precisa tomar algum rumo imediatamente. Entre discussões internas, sonhos e reflexões surgirão as atitudes que transformarão a vida de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Sinceramente, não sei se existirão outras, pois acho que só comecei a escrevê-la por causa desse hiatus de 3 semanas que me fez rever toda a 4º temporada novamente. ;) Mas, vamos ao que interessa.

Ao girar a maçaneta da porta, Castle franziu a testa por alguns segundos estranhando a algazarra e o aroma que vinham de dentro de seu apartamento. Gritos infantis, risadas, música e um cheiro de açúcar com canela, tudo aquilo era uma mistura inusitada, mas agradável. Sorriu, esperando encontrar Alexis e algumas de suas amigas, no entanto, foi surpreendido por aquele garotinho correndo com uma espada na mão e uma capa amarrada no pescoço. Deu dois passos para o lado para não ser atropelado pelo pequeno Jedi, quando enxergou sua filha também correndo, também com uma espada, também gritando:

"Desista e lhe pouparei a vida. Do contrário, minha espada sentirá o calor do seu sangue e a justiça será feita para sempre." O menino, eufórico, correu para a pernas de Castle buscando refúgio. Ele abriu um sorriso de surpresa e confusão perguntando a Alexis mais com os olhos do que com a boca: "Vai me apresentar seu novo amigo?"

A garota olhou confusa, mas logo arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça positivamente, como quem entendia que ele fazia aquela pergunta apenas para entrar na brincadeira.

"Esse é o desprezível Thomas Van Der Darther, inimigo número um de nossa galáxia. Una-se a mim em sua destruição e seremos os grandes heróis de nosso tempo."

Fosse quem fosse o garoto, não era hora para tentar descobrir, o dever maior o chamava: livrar-se daquele terrível vilão. Num giro rápido, Castle virou-se para trás segurando o inimigo pelo braço e, em seguida, pela perna. Com um pequeno impulso levantou a criança como se fosse um avião de brinquedo e tratou de garantir sua aterrissagem segura no sofá. "Chegou sua hora! Usarei meu golpe mortal." Enquanto Alexis comemorava a vitória, o garoto gargalhava e se debatia sentindo o poder das cócegas que o faziam se contorcer.

"Logo ele terá ajuda e não será tão fácil para você, querido." Martha apareceu na sala, divertindo-se com a situação e deixando Castle sem saber se tinha entendido o que ela queria dizer. Mas, antes de conseguir questionar alguma coisa ele sentiu aquele perfume se aproximando. "Trouxe meu suco? Oh, Meu Deus, rápido, coloque a mão aqui." Beckett agarrou a mão dele e a depositou sobre sua barriga. Ela estava tão linda, com aqueles olhos brilhantes, aquela pele, aqueles cabelos, aquela... barriga?! Ele se sentiu desorientado, de repente, tudo estava girando e nada fazia sentido. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Por que ela achava que ele tinha comprado suco? E como ela tinha engravidado? Bem, ele presumia como, a pergunta não era bem essa. Ele queria respostas, mas sequer conseguia formular as perguntas.

"Querido, ficou emocionado!" Sua mãe o admirava sorrindo, com um traço de orgulho e satisfação em seu olhar em direção ao filho.

"Ok, alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo. Que tal...você?" Falou olhando para todos e parando o olhar em Beckett.

Alexis revirou os olhos sorrindo, sacou seu celular, fez uma foto do pai com sua cara de espanto e se foi para dentro murmurando: "Isso vai já pra minha página."

Kate estava radiante e, como Rick a olhava insistentemente esperando alguma resposta, ela se jogou no sofá esticando alegremente os braços para o alto enquanto dizia: "Simples, querido, nosso bebê está se mexendo."

Suas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma nave espacial abduzindo aquele terráqueo para algum planeta muito distante. Castle via as duas mulheres empolgadas, falando e gesticulando sem parar, mas era incapaz de ouvir e, muito menos, de entender o que elas diziam.

O garoto voltou correndo com um sabre de luz nas mãos.

Um pensamento percorreu sua mente como um relâmpago: "Uau, ele é a minha cara, mas tem os olhos de..." Antes de concluir, a luz vinda do brinquedo ofuscou seu olhos, ele tentou tapar a luminosidade com as mãos, mas não estava adiantando.

Vagarosamente, seus olhos foram se abrindo, mas num reflexo, se fecharam novamente, tentando se proteger daquele raio de Sol que entrava pela janela.

Castle estava tão confuso quanto antes. Já havia tido sonhos com Beckett antes, mas não se lembrava de ter acordado de um e ido diretamente para outro. E, dada a forma despreocupada com a qual ela dormia em seus braços, repousando a cabeça em seu peito, escondendo um dos joelhos entre suas coxas, aquilo só poderia ser outro sonho.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle não se moveu, evitava respirar, evitava até mesmo pensar. Fechou os olhos e, se sentindo sem ar, inspirou fortemente, fazendo seu peito subir e, com ele, Beckett. Foi um movimento lento, mas suficiente para despertá-la. Enquanto ele começava a se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido, como tinha ido parar ali, ela permanecia imóvel, torcendo para que ele não acordasse. Ambos fingiam estar dormindo. O estranhamento inicial se tornou confortável e nenhum dos dois queria estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Logo, se perderam em pensamentos. Castle, revivendo aquela noite esquisita, em que fora acordado quando já passava da meia-noite por uma Beckett bêbada e chorosa que afirmava estar sendo vigiada. Temendo que algo a acontecesse, chamou Esposito, que fez uma ronda por todo o bairro. Se alguém estivesse observando, certamente não tentaria mais nada naquela noite. Castle ainda havia tentado ir embora, mas Beckett pediu que ficasse:

"Por favor, Rick. Fica aqui comigo só mais um pouco."

Um pedido daqueles não precisava ser feito duas vezes. Ouvir o seu nome dito assim, de forma tão doce e, ao mesmo tempo, tão amedrontada o comoveu. Embora ele soubesse que nada aconteceria além de cuidar dela a noite toda, estar em sua presença, oferecer atenção e cuidados já eram o suficiente. Ainda mais depois daquele disparo, depois de vê-la morta e pensar que era tudo sua culpa. Beckett adormeceu instantes após beber um pouco do café que Castle preparou enquanto ela tomava banho e providenciava roupas limpas e confortáveis. Ele ficou ali, olhando pra ela, se aproximando pouco a pouco imperceptivelmente. Com as pontas dos dedos, removeu uma mecha de cabelo que cobria aquele rosto pálido, cuja angústia ia, vagarosamente, desaparecendo. Sentiu a textura macia dos fios ainda molhados e inclinou-se para sorver aquele doce aroma de cerejas. Eles estavam tão próximos. Sem perceber, Castle repetia o seu nome, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus cabelos.

"Kate, Kate."

Ela soltou um suspiro e sorriu instintivamente fazendo com que Castle sentisse que estava fazendo algo bom e deitasse ao seu lado, mantendo o carinho suave até perder-se em pensamentos. Logo, o sono venceu seus devaneios e adormeceu profundamente.

Com a mão esquerda sobre o peito de Castle, Beckett tentava raciocinar. Eles estavam vestidos, logo, não fizeram nada além de dormir. O gosto amargo na boca indicava que ela havia bebido novamente e a caneca de café na mesa de cabeceira a levava a crer que ele havia cuidado dela. Sentiu-se envergonhada. Tentou pensar no que havia dito ou feito, mas desistiu ao notar que não havia lembrança alguma. Além disso, Castle estava ali, corpo esticado no lado direito da cama, pernas entrelaçadas com as dela e a mão direita levemente repousada sobre sua barriga sob o tecido que cobria graciosamente o seu corpo quente. Aquilo foi estranho, mas o que não era? Beckett esqueceu esse detalhe, pois sentir a mão dele em seu ventre não era tão perturbador quanto sentir o seu perfume. Abriu os olhos e desejou que a fragrância ficasse impregnada na fronha do travesseiro. Quando tomou consciência desse pensamento, brigou mentalmente consigo mesma:

"Você tem quantos anos, mesmo, Kate? 13?". Imediatamente, uma resposta mental a tomou em forma de outro pensamento: "Deitada na mesma cama com o homem que declarou que me ama e fingindo estar dormindo? Só posso ser uma adolescente, mesmo. Vai ver, Castle encontrou a tal máquina do tempo."

Beckett não notou, mas aquela discussão interna a deixou impaciente a fazendo apertar com força sua mão contra o peito de Castle, o raptando de seus próprios pensamentos. Ele imaginou que ela estava tendo algum pesadelo, então, passou a mão em seu rosto soltando um "Shhhhhhhh, está tudo bem."

Beckett sentiu um choque. Ele estava acordado. Que homem era aquele? A tendo ali totalmente vulnerável e a protegendo, cuidando, praticamente a ninando. Ela não podia se manter imóvel. Primeiro porque não era certo e, depois, porque sua perna estava dormente. Mas ela ainda não estava preparada para fazer o que era certo, para levantar, olhá-lo nos olhos, dizer que lembrava de tudo e que precisava de ajuda para tentar fazer aquilo dar certo. Então, resolveu prolongar um pouco aquele momento virando-se de costas pra ele e puxando sua mão para perto de seu rosto, usando o braço dele como se fosse um cobertor. Lá estavam eles, corpos colados, as costas de Beckett sentindo a temperatura do peito de Castle, que aumentava consideravelmente. Ela segurou seu sorriso quando ele deu um suspiro, mas tremeu levemente ao sentir um calafrio provocado pela respiração dele em sua nuca. Castle viu um pedaço de pele descoberta por entre a gola do pijama e ficou desconfiado ao ver que a área estava arrepiada. Sorriu ao notar a reação que ele provocava e pensou em mil outras formas para deixar Beckett totalmente entregue, mas logo mandou seus pensamentos pra longe, pois sabia que suas imagens mentais poderiam deixá-lo realmente embaraçado se ela acordasse naquele momento.

Ele não ia suportar ficar tão perto, sentindo seu corpo, seu perfume e seu calor, então, decidiu que já era hora de ir embora, mas não sem antes aproveitar um pouco mais aquele abraço. Segurou-a forte e beijou seus cabelos; inclinou-se com um leve impulso e achou que não seria nada demais de depositasse um beijo em seu rosto.

A mente de Beckett disparou em um milhão de pensamentos. O que ele estava fazendo? Se perguntava se tinha sido boa ideia provocá-lo daquele jeito. O que faria se ele a beijasse? Pensava no quanto aquele primeiro beijo havia sido bom, mas sentiu o ar frio preenchendo o espaço antes ocupado por aquele corpo quente unido ao dela. Abriu os olhos ainda em tempo de vê-lo observando e acariciando sua barriga.

"Oi." Disse ele um pouco sem graça. Ficou imaginando se ela despertou com o beijo ou com o carinho. "Está melhor?" – perguntou realmente interessado na resposta.

"Não sei como eu estava antes, mas sim, estou bem. Além do mais, se algum homem tinha que vir parar na minha cama enquanto eu estivesse inconsciente, que fosse você." Ela disse isso e depois sorriu esticando as pernas e virando o corpo de volta na direção dele, que ainda estava meio deitado, meio sentado, cotovelo apoiando o corpo no travesseiro.

"Você não lembra de nada do que aconteceu entre nós?" Falou ele com uma falsa cara de ofendido. Beckett o encarou por um segundo, mas reconheceu o sorriso em seu olhar e percebeu que, obviamente, ele estava brincando.

"Ah, claro, como você resistiria a esse pijama listrado tão sexy." – Brincou ela por sua vez.

"Você seria absolutamente provocante mesmo se estivesse embrulhada em folhas de jornal." – rebateu Castle. E o que, em outros tempos, seria uma cantada barata seguida de um sorriso convencido, soou mais como um suspiro melancólico. "Mas, como eu sei que há uma pistola ali naquela gaveta, me comportei como um anjo." Emendou logo em seguida colocando de volta o sorriso em seus lábios, num movimento quase infantil em que suas bochechas se salientavam tornando seus olhos pequenos cristais azuis apertados em uma linda moldura.

"Eu sei." Foi tudo o que ela disse e num tom tão sério que tornou o clima um pouco pesado.

Mentalmente ela se sentia numa espécie de limbo, sem ter certeza se queria que ele fosse aquele anjo ou se desejava que ele perdesse a cabeça e a forçasse a tomar alguma decisão.

Se encararam por breves segundos em silêncio. Os olhos de Beckett se alternavam entre aquele olhar profundamente azul e sua boca. Castle sentiu o descompasso de sua respiração e tentou pensar em algo, mas a proximidade era muito grande e o conflito entre o desejo de beijá-la e o medo de perdê-la também. Afastou-se milimetricamente de Beckett e torceu para ver da parte dela qualquer movimento que tentasse diminuir a distância novamente. "Se ela chegar mais perto, não vou me segurar" - pensou ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett e sua mente travavam uma silenciosa batalha interna. Faltavam apenas alguns centímetros, mas ela ficou presa em sua própria hesitação. Ao invés de se aproximar, jogou-se para trás, deitando novamente sem tempo de captar a decepção estampada no rosto de Castle.

"Bem, você está recuperada, deve estar querendo um pouco de privacidade." Castle já estava ajoelhado sobre a cama fazendo menção de ir embora quando foi interrompido abruptamente.

"Não!" – e depois, baixando o tom de voz para torná-lo menos desesperado: "Fica mais um pouco, me deixe retribuir o café." Já mais calma, completou: "Na verdade, farei um café pra você, mas acordei com vontade de beber alguma outra coisa, talvez um suco."

Poucas vezes ela viu uma expressão de tanta perplexidade. Castle não falou nada, mas arregalou os olhos e depois piscou duas ou três vezes até parar o olhar mudo sobre Beckett.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, mas não encontrou resposta.

"Castle? Castle? Rick!" o grito despertou-o de seus devaneios.

"Ah, sim, claro, você quer um suco. Eu também sempre acordo querendo algo diferente. Num dia, estou com vontade de comer cereais, no outro, omelete ou talvez panquecas. Isso é natural...ter essas vontades, sim, normal. Não é como se isso fosse uma grande coisa ou como se... você está grávida?" –todas essas palavras voaram para fora da boca dele encontrando uma Beckett de testa franzida que nada entendia sobre o que ele falava.

"Quê?! Por que a pergunta. Eu vi você passando a mão na minha barriga. Mas eu sei que não engordei nada e, além do mais, você sabe que não estou mais com...ninguém, então, o que está havendo?" Ela exigiu explicações, já sentada sobre uma perna em cima da cama, a outra apoiada no chão.

Aquela mulher sabia como deixar um homem acuado, mas Castle não podia afirmar que não apreciava aquela sensação.

Passando a mão na testa, respondeu devagar: "Não aconteceu nada, não dormi muito bem e fiquei confuso. Foi só um sonho bobo, você grávida e me pedindo suco, só isso."

Ela ficou envergonhada pela reação exagerada, puxou a outra perna pra cima da cama novamente e tentou oferecer um sorriso, quase se desculpando por ser a causa daquela noite mal dormida.

"Ah, um sonho. Sim, eles são tão reais às vezes. Outro dia sonhei que estava num templo hindu. Quando acordei, senti um terrível cheiro de incenso. Fiquei preocupada, mas notei que vinha da janela do vizinho." – Eles riram juntos, Beckett dando um leve tapinha na perna de Castle. Era isso que faltava, um pouquinho de descontração.

"Sim, imagina que eu estava sonhando e você me pediu que trouxesse suco, depois chamou correndo para sentir nosso bebê mexendo em sua barriga. Aí, quando acorda, qual é a primeira coisa que quer beber? Suco!" – Ele se jogou pra trás e deu uma gargalhada que se espalhou pelo ambiente silencioso. Quando voltou a encarar Beckett, ela estava com uma expressão de surpresa, seus músculos do pescoço retesados, tentando conter uma risada nervosa.

"Nosso bebê?" – ela perguntou, mostrando dúvida se havia escutado direito.

"Eu falei 'nosso bebê?'" – como ela ficava impaciente quando ele respondia a uma pergunta com outra.

"Sim. Falou. Você disse que sonhou comigo e que nós tínhamos um filho. Que era nosso. Nosso bebê." – ela queria demonstrar estar chateada, mas o brilho em seus olhos denunciava o prazer que sentia ao imaginar a situação.

"Não. Você falou 'nosso bebê'. Pegou minha mão, colocou em sua barriga e disse "Nosso bebê está se mexendo."

"Isso foi no seu sonho, Castle. Eu estava aqui dormindo confortavelmente em minha cama." – Disse ela, fingindo não estar se divertindo com a estranha discussão.

"Exato. E eu estava sonhando inocentemente que entrava em minha casa e você me aparece com dois filhos que eu nem sei como fiz."

Ela revirou os olhos, desistindo do rumo daquela conversa. Colocou-se em pé ao lado da cama e, com o sorriso mais largo do dia estendeu a mão para Castle com o intuito de ajudá-lo a levantar. Ele prontamente segurou a mão dela, a espiou com o canto dos olhos e num movimento repentino, puxou-a rapidamente de volta para cama, arrancando um gritinho fino de susto. Ela ia cair em cima dele, mas Castle desviou seu corpo e eles acabaram trocando de lugar. Enquanto Beckett acabou deitada, com os cabelos espalhados e braços para o alto, Castle colocou-se de joelhos, as mãos prendendo sua detetive, uma de cada lado de seu corpo. "Aproveite um pouco mais sua cama. Deixe que eu lhe prepare esse suco que invadiu os meus sonhos." Disse ele num tom exageradamente brincalhão.

Ela riu, não acreditando na ousadia dele. Foi quando, num impulso para se levantar, Castle flexionou os braços e, nesse movimento, terminou projetando o tronco para mais próximo de Beckett diminuindo a distância entre seus rostos. Num reflexo, ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele, como se quisesse impedi-lo de chegar mais perto. Mas o efeito foi contrário, pois sentir seu toque apenas serviu para aumentar a necessidade que eles tinham de ficar o mais perto possível. Olhos mergulhados um no outro, sentiram o tempo parar por alguns segundos, batimentos disparados, ambos suspensos no ar. Beckett mordeu os lábios desejando que fosse Castle quem os mordesse, passou a mão em seus cabelos, querendo que fosse a mão dele a lhe acariciar. Um milhão de pensamentos corriam em sua cabeça e, no mesmo instante em que ela puxou o ar que a ansiedade havia consumido e fechou os olhos para oferecer sua boca já semiaberta ao escritor, ele saltou num golpe ligeiro, sem ao menos se dar conta das intenções dela.

Se foi para a cozinha deixando-a de olhos cerrados, mãos tapando o rosto como quem não acreditava que estavam tão perto. Ficou imersa em seus pensamentos, enquanto ele falava várias coisas sem importância à distância. Sentiu raiva e impaciência com aquele jogo infinito. Depois, lembrou que ele não sabia que ela estava ciente do amor que ele havia declarado. Tentou se colocar no lugar dele. O que ela faria se fosse ele? Se tivesse dito que o ama e ele afirmasse não lembrar de nada? Ela esperaria um sinal, é claro. Um sinal. Era isso que ele estava esperando? Ela tê-lo chamado no meio da noite não era o suficiente? Deixar que a derrubasse na cama não bastava? Ou ele achava que qualquer um poderia fazer aquilo? Não, ele sabia que, se fosse outro em seu lugar, já teria virado saco de pancada. Que outro sinal ele estava esperando?

Durante mais de cinco minutos, ela ficou sozinha no quarto pensando. Avistou novamente o copo de bebida vazio no chão e concluiu que não queria esquecer apenas o dia do disparo, queria esquecer o homem que lhe dava motivos de sobra para tirá-la de sua busca cega por justiça. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se das centenas de conselhos que Lanie havia lhe dado. Se fosse pela amiga, eles já estariam juntos há muito tempo. Depois, tentou fazer o caminho contrário em seus pensamentos. E se fosse realmente possível esquecer Castle? Se ele fosse apenas um amigo pra sempre? Se voltasse a desfilar com modelos esculturais até que uma delas conseguisse levá-lo para o altar? Ela mal conseguiu concluir o último pensamento. Não podia nem imaginar algo desse tipo. Pensar em seu dia a dia longe dele deixava seu peito apertado, como se algo estivesse fora de seu lugar.

"Ei, você dormiu? Estou chamando há horas e nada." Castle surgiu da cozinha trazendo um aroma mentolado de creme dental e arrancou Beckett de seus pensamentos.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentaram-se à mesa que parecia pronta para alimentar a toda equipe da delegacia e Beckett rapidamente foi se servindo com um pouco de tudo. Castle a contemplava com um sorriso bobo, que ela percebeu e retribuiu passando geleia em um cookie e levando à boca do escritor: "Experimente. Eu adoro esse sabor."

"Hmmm." Condordou ele de boca cheia.

"Quero agradecer por tudo. Eu vi os copos e a garrafa vazia. Espero não ter feito nada do qual deva me envergonhar ontem à noite. Desculpe por dar tanto trabalho e obrigada por cuidar de mim."

"Você sabe que não precisa agradecer. Pelo contrário, eu me sinto grato por você confiar em mim dessa forma. Quem a conhece sabe que essa cabeça é tão dura que seria capaz de passar a noite toda doente e não pedir ajuda a ninguém." Castle sorriu docemente.

"É. Eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil do mundo, eu sei. Mas tem quem goste."

Ele não respondeu, apenas apreciou o momento para admirar cada parte de seu sorriso, a curva delicada de suas sobrancelhas que tornavam aquele olhar tão especial. Reparou na marca que ficava em sua bochecha logo após cada sorriso e que desaparecia tão rapidamente quando ficava séria outra vez. Estava perdido em cada milímetro de seu rosto que nem percebeu que ela o olhava cada vez que mordia um cookie ou tomava um gole de suco.

"Que tal o café da manhã que lhe fiz dessa vez? Fale a verdade, estou me superando."

"Está ótimo, mas aquelas panquecas não estavam nada mal."

"Posso fazer outra vez. Quantas vezes você quiser."

Ela inspirou profundamente, despreparada para a situação e quase se engasgou com a comida. Parece que o oxigênio ajudou-a a articular as palavras e disse, deixando Castle surpreso e sem saber se a entendia muito bem:

"É uma oferta tentadora, senhor. Não se surpreenda se eu resolver aceitá-la."

Projetando o queixo para frente, Castle vestiu sua pose mais convencida, enquanto retirava os pratos da mesa, levando-os em direção ao balcão da pia:

"Jamais soube de alguém que tenha se arrependido por aceitar meus convites."

"Uau! De onde vem tanta confiança?" Ela exclamou rindo ao levar o restante dos itens para a pia também, onde acabaram se trombando no espaço diminuto e iniciaram uma conversa que transbordava significados.

"Sinceramente, não sei. Já tive mais sorte com as mulheres. Hoje em dia, nem minha filha é presença constante nos meus cafés da manhã." Reclamou ele em tom de brincadeira, mas com um fundo de verdade.

"Sorte? É isso que você acha que precisa?"

"Não é? Então me diga você."

"Não sei, talvez precise chegar o momento certo."

"Ok. Mas como saber qual é o momento certo? Pode ser agora, mas nem eu nem você temos certeza."

"Então, quero ter a sorte de saber quando é o momento certo para as coisas acontecerem."

"Não, não. Sorte quem precisa sou eu. Pra você, acho que só saber o que quer está de bom tamanho."

Beckett arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca fingindo espanto pelo atrevimento dele:

"Você acha que não sei o que quero? Eu sei exatamente, apenas tenho dúvidas se o que eu quero está correto. Se não é melhor ficar com o que já tenho, do que arriscar ter mais e perder tudo."

"Minha cara detetive, sabe como eu faço para descobrir se o que eu quero é o certo pra mim?" – ela olhava atentamente esperando uma resposta, enquanto ele arrumava as últimas peças sobre o balcão, roçando o braço em sua cintura para alcançar o local correto de cada xícara ou prato.

Ele completou a frase, segurando um pano de prato nas mãos, passando-o por trás de Kate e agarrando a outra ponta, prendendo a detetive de forma irreversível:

"Se eu quero por um dia, pode estar certo para aquele dia; se eu quero por uma semana, pode ser o certo para aquela semana, mas se eu quero cada vez mais, desejo com toda a minha alma, a ponto de não saber onde termina a minha vontade e começa o meu eu verdadeiro; e se as semanas viram meses, os meses se transformam em anos e meu desejo é cada vez mais intenso... Então, detetive, deduzo que isso seja a coisa certa."

Beckett estava desestruturada, derretendo entre os braços de Castle totalmente sem fôlego. Suas mãos estavam fixas no balcão contra o qual seu corpo se escorava com força, e seu tronco inclinava-se levemente para trás, pois Castle fazia exatamente o movimento contrário impulsionando seu corpo para frente, diminuindo a nada o vão que existia entre ambos. Corpos unidos, suas respirações já audíveis aumentaram de intensidade quando o escritor abriu suas mãos deixando o pano que segurava cair e explorou a curva da cintura de Beckett. Ela mordia o lábio, já sentindo o calor do peito de Castle pressionando o seu, quando moveu os braços do balcão em direção à nuca do escritor. Nesse gesto, seu cotovelo bateu na pilha de pratos que estava ao seu lado sobre o móvel jogando-a ao chão.

Quase todos se quebraram, exceto a peça que bateu no pé de Castle e o fez dar um salto para trás, deixando Beckett boquiaberta exclamando:

"Ah, meus Deus! Castle, você está bem? Venha cá, deixe-me ver seu pé."

O escritor gemia e mancava pelo apartamento, até que chegou próximo ao sofá e mergulhou nas almofadas, segurando o próprio tornozelo para fingir uma dor muito maior do que realmente sentia.

Beckett foi ao encontro dele, ajoelhando-se na beirada do sofá perguntando como se sentia. Castle fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho pidão e, ao invés do beijo que queria, ganhou uma almofadada no peito.

"Vamos lá, garoto escritor, me ajude com essa bagunça!" Prontamente ele a atendeu e, juntos, recolheram os cacos espalhados pelo piso da cozinha. O clima havia ficado um tanto estranho entre os dois e Beckett sabia o porquê. Castle já tinha dado um passo em frente e, como bom jogador, estava esperando um movimento dela. Mas não era algo assim tão simples – pensava a detetive. Ela resolveu que o que eles precisavam era de novos ares e convidou seu parceiro para um passeio.

Prontamente ele aceitou, mas pediu para passarem em seu loft, no caminho, para um banho rápido. Lá, enquanto ela o esperava, caminhou pelo apartamento, percorreu os olhos pela estante de livros, pegou alguns exemplares, leu algumas dedicatórias, observou as fotos sobre a escrivaninha e apanhou algumas folhas presas sob um peso de papel. Sentiu suas mãos gelarem ao ler as palavras escritas. Eram declarações de amor, juras de fidelidade e paixão. Sentiu a garganta seca e saiu às pressas do escritório batendo de frente com Castle, que caminhava rápido de seu quarto em direção à sala de estar.

"Ei, quanta pressa, detetive! Perseguindo algum suspeito?"

Sem conseguir erguer os olhos, falou, sem esperar resposta:

"Estou com sede, posso pegar água na sua geladeira?"

Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos, depois foi até seu escritório para pegar um relógio que estava em sua gaveta. Vendo o papel esquecido sobre sua mesa, entendeu o que havia acontecido minutos antes e sorriu ao perceber o mal entendido que havia provocado aquela reação em Kate. Imaginou, divertindo-se, que se contasse o episódio para sua agente ela certamente trataria de conseguir um contrato com alguma mega distribuidora de água mineral.

Prontos para saírem, o escritor retomou o assunto, enquanto pegavam o elevador:

"Parece que você viu um pedaço do meu novo livro, detetive. Notou como a relação entre Heat e Rook está evoluindo?"

"Heat? Rook?" – Beckett não entendia ou não queria entender o que ele estava dizendo.

"Sim. As declarações. Era para ser uma surpresa, mas... À propósito, ainda não escolhi qual vou usar. Qual delas te deixou com mais...hmm...sede?"

Kate suspirou ao entender que aquela folha solta fazia parte de um capítulo do livro que Castle estava escrevendo e respondeu de forma curta enquanto sua face imediatamente enrubescia:

"Eu não queria estragar a surpresa."

"Tudo bem. Então apenas me diga o que você achou. Se ouvisse aquelas palavras sendo ditas pra você, qual seria sua reação?"

Beckett sentia como se as paredes estivessem se movendo, diminuindo o espaço e o oxigênio do recinto, mas o barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo a salvou daquela conversa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gente, obrigada pelos comentários! Algumas pessoas estão me perguntando por que não conseguem postar novos comentários. Sinceramente, não sei a resposta. Sou usuária nova e não domino as funcionalidades do site. Mas saber que vocês estão gostando já me deixa muito feliz._

Ao saírem do elevador, Castle já estava suficientemente satisfeito com o efeito que suas palavras surtiram sobre Kate. Seus ombros tensos e a pele de seu rosto levemente rosada denunciavam o seu constrangimento. Sorriu levemente e, oferecendo seu braço, mudou de assunto. Caminharam por vários minutos de braços dados, rindo, brincando um com o outro e experimentando cada sensação gerada pelo potencial aumento da intimidade entre ambos. Cruzaram os caminhos do Central Park conversando sobre tudo: música, política, programas de TV, animais de estimação, ovni, os problemas da sociedade atual, planos para o futuro. Todos os assuntos eram prazerosos e os dois se sentiam relaxados e à vontade pelo simples fato de estarem gastando tempo juntos sem que a situação envolvesse corpos, perseguições e interrogatórios.

Beckett prestava atenção à forma como Castle falava com entusiasmo sobre tudo e admirava a visão positiva que ele dava a todas as questões. Ela sorria enquanto admirava a pele clara de seu pescoço refletindo suaves raios de Sol e a forma como gesticulava, sempre empolgado pelo seu ponto de vista e pelas histórias que inventava na hora.

Pararam lado a lado para descansar no meio de uma pequena ponte decorativa e apreciaram alguns momentos de silêncio assistindo a dinâmica das famílias que passeavam pelo parque. Crianças correndo atrás de bolas, cachorros correndo atrás de crianças, jovens casais correndo atrás de seus cachorros.

"É uma bagunça tão harmoniosa." Falou Beckett olhando para o infinito.

"Família?" – completou Castle. – "Sim, é a melhor bagunça do mundo."

Um traço de angústia passou pelo rosto de Beckett, que permaneceu em silêncio.

Percebendo a situação, Castle levou sua mão ao ombro de Kate querendo encorajá-la:

"Ei, que cara é essa? Você também vai ter a sua família, com filhos, bolas, cachorro e o que mais quiser. E tenho certeza que será uma mãe maravilhosa e vai matar de inveja todas as outras mães nas reuniões da escola."

Ela riu encostando sua cabeça lateralmente no ombro dele.

"Obrigada. Isso foi muito fofo. Mas como vou construir essa família, se nem um namorado eu consigo manter por um tempo decente? Se pelo menos não existisse esse muro dentro de mim..."

Castle aproximou um pouco mais aquilo que já era um abraço e acariciou delicadamente os cabelos de Kate.

"Existem muros que só a paciência derruba e pontes que só o carinho constrói."

Imediatamente, ela levantou o queixo olhando-o nos olhos e perguntou admirada:

"Que lindo! É outra frase do seu livro?"

"Na verdade, eu li em uma caixa de cereais." – Respondeu ele sorrindo e ganhando em troca um tapinha no ombro.

O tempo passou sem que eles percebessem e o Sol já começava a se pôr quando lembraram que haviam passado a tarde toda comendo besteiras na rua e precisavam de uma boa refeição.

Beckett se apressou em convocar Castle para jantar:

"Muito bem, esse dia está sendo maravilhoso e preparar o seu jantar é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo isso. Chega de pipoca e cachorro-quente por enquanto! Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas obrigada novamente por ter tomado conta de mim na noite passada."

Castle apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas, na verdade, não tinha ouvido mais nada que ela disse depois de 'maravilhoso'. Apenas ficou parado em sua frente, piscando os olhos, feliz pela forma como as coisas estavam se encaminhando e desejando que cada minuto se arrastasse ao máximo para que aquele dia não acabasse nunca.

Voltaram por um caminho diferente, pois Castle dizia conhecer um lugar ótimo onde eles poderiam comprar os ingredientes do jantar. Quando entraram na loja, o aroma de especiarias os envolveu e eles passearam pelos corredores tocando e cheirando as ervas, temperos e acompanhamentos.

"Ei, veja só quem é a criança correndo pela loja de doces agora!" – provocou Castle enquanto escolhia um ingrediente para o molho.

Kate não respondeu, apenas olhou para trás com um sorriso que fez Rick suspirar. Girou seu corpo na direção do escritor e largou alguns itens no cesto de compras que ele carregava.

"Suponho que você queira escolher um bom vinho. Não pegue nada muito forte." – disse ela baixando o olhar, lembrando-se da bebedeira da noite anterior.

Castle se apressou em dar um passo a frente, tocando delicadamente o queixo dela com as costas de seus dedos, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Esqueça isso, ok? Eu estou aqui agora." – ele disse, sabendo exatamente o motivo pelo qual a tristeza apagou temporariamente o brilho daquele sorriso.

Beckett forçou uma expressão alegre, segurando a mão com a qual Castle tocava seu rosto, baixando-a vagarosamente.

"Eu sei." Respondeu enquanto seu sorriso ia se tornando mais verdadeiro. Apenas o dono da loja, um senhor na faixa de seus sessenta anos, percebeu que aqueles dois ficaram ali parados no corredor dos queijos de mãos dadas, conversando baixinho, com uma placa escrito 'apaixonados' colada bem no meio de suas testas.

Quando eles chegaram ao caixa, o homem tentou ser simpático:

"Linda noite para um jantar romântico! Encontraram tudo o que precisavam?"

"Não é um jantar romântico!" – Beckett se apressou em esclarecer. "Mas, sim, temos tudo o que vamos precisar. A sua loja é um encanto."

"Obrigado." – respondeu o senhor lançando um olhar discreto sobre Castle e, percebendo sua inquietação, aconselhou Kate: "Lembre-se que há o tempo exato. Nem antes, nem depois. Encontre o tempo exato e você terá uma experiência inesquecível. Deixe passar o tempo e será tarde demais para consertar."

Como os olhos de Beckett pareciam prontos a pular de suas órbitas, o homem lançou seu olhar para o pacote sobre o balcão, no que ela prontamente respondeu:

"A massa. Sim, acho que sei qual o tempo certo para a massa. Mas obrigada."

Castle apanhou os pacotes, pagou a conta e saiu conduzindo Kate pela cintura. Ao sentir seu toque ela arqueou a espinha e saltou para frente, olhando para trás para ter certeza se o proprietário da loja havia notado aquela reação. Ela não tinha exatamente certeza de porque reagiu dessa forma, mas instintivamente, se pegou refletindo sobre o que ele havia dito.

'Acho que já estamos no tempo certo. Eu poderia parar aqui nessa calçada e beijá-lo. Não, Kate, você não pode agir como uma adolescente. Por que não? Além do mais, isso seria agir como adulta: eu quero beijar Richard Castle. Simples, basta fazer isso e pronto.' Lá estavam as várias Kates discutindo em sua mente, quando esse último pensamento a fez ter um sobressalto. 'Eu quero beijar Richard Castle' – ela nunca havia sido tão sincera quanto a suas vontades, nem em pensamento. Seguindo seu raciocínio lógico, ficou ruborizada ao trazer à luz tudo o que ela tinha vontade de fazer com Castle e que nunca se permitiu admitir.

Eles seguiam caminhando lado a lado em silêncio, pois Richard também estava absorto em seus próprios diálogos internos.

'Ok, vamos juntar as pontas, a mocinha lhe chama para cuidar dela no meio da noite, lhe deixa preparar seu café, quase lhe beija no meio da cozinha, depois os dois passam a tarde juntos e, não sendo o suficiente, ela ainda quer preparar um jantar pra você. Meu Deus, Rick! Ela também quer! É isso!'

"-É isso o quê?" – perguntou Beckett.

Castle a olhou desconfiado sem lembrar qual parte ele tinha apenas pensado e qual havia falado. Vendo sua cara de menino que quebrou a vidraça, Beckett repetiu a pergunta com um pouco mais de paciência:

"Estávamos caminhando em silêncio quando você me disse que 'é isso' e eu não entendi o que você quis dizer."

"Ah, pensando alto, apenas. Foi tudo o que eu disse, não foi?"

Mesmo achando aquilo estranho, Kate mudou o assunto da conversa e tentou falar de amenidades, truques culinários ou sobre o clima. A lua estava especialmente bonita e, avistá-la no céu, os fez perceber que o dia havia ido embora e a noite que começava parecia ter um brilho diferente das outras.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Beckett e Castle já estava escolhendo panelas e acessórios quando Kate o expulsou da cozinha dizendo que ele só tinha permissão para voltar quando o aroma estivesse irresistível. O escritor sentiu vontade de dizer que seu perfume era quase um atentado ao pudor, mas baixou os olhos tentando evitar que ela percebesse o sentido que ele havia atribuído àquela declaração.

Beckett, que manteve a pose até que ele fosse para a sala de estar, soltou a respiração com força e, passando a mão na testa, pegou seu telefone e clicou em um dos números de discagem rápida. Enquanto tratava de desembrulhar os ingredientes e organizar seus utensílios, aproveitou para falar um pouco com Lanie.

"Ei, garota! Como vai?"

"Bem, Lanie. Quer dizer, acho que estou um pouco confusa..."

"Quer conversar? Vamos sair pra jantar! Tem um lugar novo..." Lanie foi interrompida pela amiga:

"Não, eu já estou cozinhando. É que esse é o problema, eu convidei Castle para jantar."

A amiga nem esperou a outra terminar:

"Já era tempo. Então o que você quer falando comigo? Vá para o seu escritor!"

"Não é nada disso, Lanie! Ele cuidou de mim a noite toda, fez meu café da manhã e eu quis retribuir, só isso."

Houve um silêncio por dois segundos até que a médica voltasse a falar.

"Sei. Vocês estão juntos há quase vinte e quatro horas se devorando com os olhos, que eu sei, nenhum dos dois tomou nenhuma atitude e você não quer ficar confusa?"

"É que tudo o que a gente fala parece ter significados ocultos. Nós passamos uma tarde ótima, mas, de repente o clima ficou tão tenso." Beckett falou já quase se arrependendo de ter ligado pra amiga.

"Ok, garota, pare de sofrer. Vocês dois são adultos, são loucos um pelo outro e essa tensão que existe entre vocês não pode ser cortada nem pelo mais afiado dos meus bisturis."

"Lanie!"

"Não, querida, nada de 'Lanie'. Castle! Castle! É esse nome que você tem que chamar a noite inteira. Agora largue esse telefone e termine com essa confusão que só existe na sua cabeça."

Só deu tempo de ouvir uma risada distante da amiga desligando o telefone, deixando Beckett com o aparelho suspenso no ar e seu olhar envidraçado sob suas sobrancelhas levantadas denunciando que seu pensamento estava em qualquer lugar, menos no spaghetti ao pesto que ela estava preparando.


	6. Chapter 6

_Esse capítulo é novo, ou seja, não faz parte da história original que eu já tinha escrito e não publicado. Escrevi a pedido de alguns leitores muito fofos, queridos e simpáticos que gostariam de ver a história se desenvolver um pouquinho mais._

_Coloquei algumas referências pessoais, como as músicas que fazem parte de duas cenas. Se vocês quiserem ouvi-las para sentir o clima da situação, a primeira é **Le plus beau du quartier, da Carla Bruni.** A segunda, que eu amo e acho tudo a ver com Caskett é **L.O.V.E,** originalmente gravada por Nat King Cole em 1965. Muitos artistas a regravaram, mas a versão da **Joss Stone**, pra mim, é a melhor e foi essa que eu imaginei na tal cena. Ok? Vamos lá, então!_

A água já fervia na panela, os ingredientes do molho começaram a exalar um aroma delicioso e, intrigada, Beckett ouvia algumas risadas de Castle na sala de estar. Curiosa, ela foi até lá e o encontrou com um de seus álbuns de fotografias nas mãos.

"O que você está achando tão engraçado?" – perguntou ela com a mão na cintura.

"Oi. Estou vendo fotos suas. Não mudou nada!" – respondeu ele.

"Castle, eu era um bebê de colo nessas fotos. Como posso não ter mudado nada?"

"Meus olhos enxergam o mesmo rosto, veja: o mesmo olhar, o nariz igual, os cabelos arrumados de forma encantadora. Veja essa, a mesma expressão irritada. E essa outra aqui, um sorriso lindo e você nem tinha todos os dentes ainda."

Kate observava Castle por inteiro tentando imaginá-lo fazendo parte de sua vida. Decidiu naquele momento que teriam uma conversa séria após o jantar. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida do quanto ele a amava e desejava que todo aquele sentimento que ela vinha represando durante tanto tempo fosse o suficiente para ele. Começou a pensar em como se sentia quando ele estava por perto e imaginar que nome poderia dar para aquilo. Mesmo tendo passado por tantas coisas em sua vida, ela não sabia afirmar com certeza se já havia amado verdadeiramente. Como poderia saber o que sentia por Castle? Ela só estava certa de que gostava de estar perto dele, que sentia falta de seus comentários impertinentes quando alguma reunião ou sessão de autógrafos o afastava das investigações e que muitas vezes, sozinha em casa, desligava o rádio correndo quando cada música que tocava remetia a ele de alguma forma.

Com essa lembrança, imaginou que música seria uma boa forma de ocupar sua mente e evitar aquela enxurrada de pensamentos sobre o passado e o futuro.

"Castle! Sabe do que estamos esquecendo?" – perguntou gritando desde a cozinha.

"Claro que sei. Está aqui sua taça!" – rapidamente ele serviu o vinho e ofereceu a ela com uma reverência pomposa.

Beckett retribuiu a mesura agradecendo a ele em francês e acrescentou:

"Agora, só falta mais uma coisa: música."

Concordando que aquilo era uma boa ideia, Castle ligou o aparelho de som que estava sobre um móvel e deixou tocar a primeira lista programada.

Ao ouvir aquela música, Beckett bebeu um gole de seu vinho e deu uma risada alta imaginando que o tal Universo ao qual Castle tantas vezes se referia estava fazendo alguma piada com o escritor. Era uma música francesa bastante atual que contava a história de um homem com um ego enorme, que se achava extremamente bonito e charmoso e se vangloriava de que todas as mulheres da vizinhança o amavam. Olhando para o teto, ela deixou escapar sua surpresa em voz alta:

"Sério? Essa música?"

Achando que a pergunta era para ele, Castle respondeu:

"É a primeira da lista que apareceu. Quer que eu troque?"

"Não, é que ela me lembra de um escritor que domina a arte de se meter onde não é chamado." Argumentou sorrindo.

Intrigado ao perceber que ela se recordava dele através de uma música, sacou seu celular e, após alguns cliques num aplicativo, invadiu a cozinha mostrando à Kate o aparelho como se fosse um distintivo.

" '_Eu sou o rei do desejável, sou o despível, olhe-me da cabeça aos pés!_' É assim que você lembra de mim, detetive?" Ele declarou aqueles versos como se estivesse sem microfone perante uma plateia de milhares de pessoas.

Kate pulou em direção a ele agarrando seu telefone e olhando para a tela como se os seus olhos pudessem alterar o que estava escrito ali.

"Não é essa parte que me lembra de você. Eu...eu..."

"Ah, não? Então é essa: '_É o meu sorriso ou a elegância que se distingue de meu perfume. Seja como for, eu sou o mais bonito do bairro'." – _Castle a interrompeu declamando outro verso da canção.

"Também não é essa parte... Talvez eu esteja confundindo a música... Castle? Ei, volte aqui!"

"Tudo bem, eu não a culpo." Disse ele, rindo, caminhando de volta ao outro ambiente com a intenção de deixá-la falando sozinha.

"Irritante! Insolente! Convencido!" Beckett pensou alto, talvez alto demais.

"Ei!" – Rick apareceu. "Eu ouvi isso!" – Ele fez um beicinho,já pensando em protestar, mas teve uma ideia melhor e saiu em silêncio, indo se sentar no sofá. Ficou parado, cara amarrada e ombros caídos, olhando para o nada e assim permaneceu até que Beckett fosse procurá-lo.

"Castle, está tudo bem?"

"Estou apenas tentando não te irritar. Não se preocupe comigo." Respondeu ele de modo sério.

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo." As palavras de Beckett foram recebidas pelo olhar cético de Castle, o que a fez se corrigir: "Ok, eu quis dizer aquilo. Fiquei irritada, mas isso não é, necessariamente, algo ruim." O olhar passou de cético para confuso. "Me acostumei com você sempre me deixando em situações desconfortáveis. Você me provoca, me distrai, me tira de minha zona de conforto e isso é bom."

"Prove." Provocou Castle.

"O que? Como?" Kate não acreditava que aquela criança de dez anos havia invadido o corpo de Castle outra vez.

"Você diz que eu te deixo desconfortável, mas que, de alguma forma, isso acaba sendo bom."

"Sim e me custou muito dizer isso. Não foi o suficiente?" a detetive perguntou com medo da resposta.

"Não. Prove." Castle levantou entregando um controle remoto à Kate. "Vamos fazer algo que eu acho que você vai gostar, mas que possivelmente te deixe fora de sua zona de conforto."

Kate observava cada movimento tentando prever o que ele tentaria agora. Castle se movia lentamente em sua direção, parou em sua frente, inclinou-se e, levemente, beijou sua mão quase sem tocar os lábios, encarou-a de forma séria e a puxou pela cintura com o outro braço a envolvendo. Mergulhou profundamente no olhar assustado de Kate e disse:

"Dance comigo."

Beckett se desvencilhou rapidamente e pediu explicações sobre aquilo.

"Só quero te dar a chance de provar que aquilo não foi uma ofensa. Sei que você não quer dançar comigo. Estou lhe pedindo que o faça porque acho que você pode relaxar, aproveitar e se divertir. Ou, pode lançar mão de sua liberdade de escolha para me negar essa dança e deixar claro que você me acha irritante, impertinente e que só está me oferecendo esse jantar por gratidão a eu ter cuidado de você a noite toda."

"Isso não faz o menor sentido." Beckett balançava a cabeça negativamente de um lado para o outro, mas se aproximou do escritor, ergueu o braço com o qual segurava o controle remoto e perguntou:

"Quer escolher a música?"

"Qualquer uma. Deixe a sorte decidir. Você não tem um sistema randômico? Salsa, tango, rumba... qualquer música." Castle tentava disfarçar sua empolgação.

"Salsa? Tango? Você acha o quê? Que eu estou treinando pro Dançando com as Estrelas?" – Kate tentava ganhar tempo. "Sabe, Castle, você teve ótimas ideias hoje, mas essa, realmente, não foi uma delas."

"Beckett, entenda uma coisa, alguém precisa ter o caos em si mesmo para dar luz a uma estrela dançante."

"Essa frase não é sua. Nem de nenhuma caixa de cereais." Kate lançou sobre Castle um olhar de raio X, enquanto tentava lembrar quem teria dito aquilo.

"Nietzsche!" – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, suas mentes em plena sincronia. Sorriram um para o outro e Castle retomou o assunto:

"Kate?"

"Sim."

"A música, por favor."

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro curto e impaciente. Depois, sabendo que aquilo seria inevitável, apertou um botão de olhos fechados, lembrando quais músicas eram mais agitadas e, consequentemente, menos constrangedoras. Mas, quando reconheceu os primeiros acordes, deixou escapar um 'Não acredito' entre os dentes. Castle, reconhecendo a canção, abriu um sorriso e tomou-a nos braços, mantendo uma certa distância e começou a conduzi-la.

"Boa escolha, detetive."

"Como se eu tivesse escolhido." Devolveu ela, já o encarando.

"Você escolheu colocar essa música em sua lista de reprodução. Ela deve lhe dizer algo."

"Cale a boca, Castle." Beckett encerrou o assunto.

_L is for the way you look at me _– ao ouvir a letra da canção, Kate sentiu uma revoada de borboletas no estômago.

_O is for the only one i see_ – a situação dela não estava melhorando, mas pelo menos, Castle estava bem comportado.

_V is very very extraordinary_ – Castle não segurou o sorriso largo que tentava escapar enquanto ouvia cada palavra do que a música dizia.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can – _Beckett precisava quebrar aquele clima, mas não sabia como. Perguntou o que ele achava daquela versão, afinal, era um clássico regravado por grandes nomes da música. Ele respondeu que gostava mais do original, mas que a voz daquela cantora era muito bonita. Kate falou que não escolheria aquela canção, pois haviam outras mais apropriadas, mas foi interrompida por Castle dizendo que não poderia imaginar outra que fosse mais adequada. Castle tomava cuidado para não fazer nada errado, não tocá-la de forma provocante, nem chegar muito perto. Sua estratégia pareceu dar certo, pois Beckett dava sinais de estar ficando mais à vontade.

"Estamos dançando." Castle afirmou o óbvio. "Viu como não era nada demais?"

"É estamos. Até que você está se saindo bem...não pisou no meu pé nenhuma vez." Kate provocou Rick e deu um sorriso.

"Pisar no seu pé? Quem está correndo esse risco aqui sou eu."

Castle quis aproveitar o refrão para mostrar um pouco mais suas habilidades e fez Beckett dar um rodopio lento em torno de si mesma. Ela tentou disfarçar sorrindo, mas estava ficando um tanto constrangida devido à mensagem extremamente romântica daquela canção. Numa fração de segundo, compreendeu que o problema não era o que a música dizia e sim o fato de ela estar querendo dizer exatamente aquelas palavras:

'Love is all that i can give to you' – Kate olhou para baixo, evitando os olhos de Rick.

'Love is more than just a game for two' – Castle sentiu a tensão tomar conta dos músculos de Beckett-

'Two in Love can make it' – então, se aproximou um pouco mais, apoiando a mão de Kate em seu peito -

'Take my heart, but please, don't break it' – faltavam alguns centímetros para que seus rostos se tocassem -

'Love was made for me and you' – mas Kate se afastou minimamente, apenas o suficiente para encarar Castle, que jamais soube o que ela iria fazer, pois o barulho estridente da tampa da panela caindo no chão a fez correr para a cozinha.

As borbulhas de água fervente transbordaram sobre o fogão e indicavam que o jantar estava mais do que pronto. A detetive se lembrou do homem na loja de conveniência e sobre suas palavras: 'Deixe passar o tempo e será tarde demais para consertar.'

"Castle, qual é o contrário de 'al dente'?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Final

"Kate, deixe isso aí, eu preciso falar com você." Castle foi gentil, mas bastante firme quando segurou a mão de Beckett e a conduziu de volta para ele.

"Ei, você chamou meu prato de 'isso aí'? Vamos apenas jantar, ok? Também quero conversar com você depois." – Kate tentou dar meia volta, mas foi impedida por Castle.

"Não. Me desculpe, mas não posso esperar. Cada minuto que passa pra mim é um minuto perdido. Cada segundo da minha vida sem você..." A mudança repentina na expressão de Beckett e a seriedade estampada em sua face calou Castle.

Ficaram instantes intermináveis se encarando e imaginando o que o outro estava pensando. Castle sentiu sua coragem sendo tragada pelo medo. Um medo infantil que o estava afastando da própria felicidade. Teve raiva de si mesmo por sentir-se assim. Pensou que era aquele medo que o impedia de lutar pelo que mais desejava e decidiu que não aceitaria mais ser dominado por aquele sentimento.

"Olhe..." – Castle tentou recomeçar. "Estou assustado, mas estamos aqui e quero ir em frente." Ele fez uma pausa, puxou o ar profundamente, abriu a boca, mas não disse sequer uma palavra. Ele não podia adivinhar, mas, em frente a ele, Beckett sustentava uma expressão indecifrável camuflando um coração que batia desesperadamente e uma garganta apertada por um nó formado por culpa, dúvida e desejo.

Ele riu um riso nervoso olhando para o chão e segurou bem de leve as pontas dos dedos de Kate. "Você é a única pessoa no mundo que me deixa sem palavras. Eu sou um escritor, meu trabalho é justamente juntar palavras. E você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu imaginei esse momento. Mas, mesmo assim, não sei o que dizer."

"Castle, talvez não seja a melhor hora..."

"O momento certo, não é? Sim, falamos sobre isso mais cedo. Foi mais ou menos naquela hora em que eu cheguei perto de você e o planeta parou de girar, lembra? Um pouco depois de acordarmos abraçados na sua cama e bem antes de passarmos uma tarde incrível juntos." Castle queria ser irônico, mas acabou dizendo aquilo de forma doce com as lembranças daquele dia iluminando sua memória.

Beckett permanecia parada em frente a ele e cada vez que o silêncio tomava conta do ambiente, torcia para que Castle falasse algo, para que ela mesma não tivesse que dizer nada.

"O que nós estamos fazendo, Kate? Eu não estou vendo coisas! Quantos casais passaram por nós hoje? E nenhum deles parecia tão ligado um ao outro quanto nós dois."

"Castle, nós somos parceiros. É claro que temos sintonia, trabalhamos juntos há anos..." Beckett respondeu num tom de voz baixo, quase pedindo a si mesma para acreditar naquilo.

Castle apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Pensou consigo mesmo que Kate poderia mentir melhor do que aquilo se quisesse. Ora, parceiros! Então, onde andariam Ryan e Esposito? Aquele pensamento somado a atitude receosa de Beckett o lembrou de que não levaria seu medo pra casa novamente. Ele estava decidido a ser o homem mais feliz ou mais triste do mundo, mas nunca mais teria que conviver com a dúvida.

Kate notou a expressão de Castle ficar cada vez mais branda depois do que ela falou. Notou os cantos de sua boca se moverem levemente para cima esboçando um sorriso. E ela adorava esse sorriso!

Eles estavam tão próximos que não foi necessário nenhum passo para que Castle abraçasse Kate. Ela ia protestar, mas Rick a acalmou:

"Está tudo bem, parceira. Apenas me dê um abraço."

Beckett não estava entendendo aquela atitude, mas sentia como se tivesse feito uma longa viagem e estivesse, finalmente, voltando pra casa. E, apesar de ser a melhor sensação do mundo, aquilo era também assustador. Os braços de Castle a envolvendo, nem forte, nem fraco, na medida certa, no lugar certo, com o perfume certo e o calor certo. Ela o abraçou de volta e seus rostos colaram um no outro.

"Kate..." – Castle susurrou em seu ouvido e, quando ela foi se afastar, ele a impediu. "Não, espere." Ele ainda falava baixinho, fazendo um arrepio correr a espinha de Beckett. "Eu tenho nos meus braços a mulher mais incrível que conheci. A mulher que anulou a existência de todas as outras, que era a musa dos meus livros até se tornar a inspiração da minha vida. A mulher por quem, há anos, eu sou apaixonado e com quero escrever todo o resto da minha história." Ele a soltou lentamente e olhando-a nos olhos, completou: "Mas, se essa mulher não sentir por mim nada parecido com o que eu sinto por ela, eu vou sofrer por um tempo e depois vou me curar, mas vou continuar desejando que ela seja feliz com o caminho que escolher. Eu só não posso mais seguir fingindo que não a amo, Kate, porque é isso o que eu realmente sinto." Castle respirou fundo e sentiu o ar correr livre pelos seus pulmões como há muito tempo não fazia. Beckett permaneceu imóvel e de olhos fechados, apoiando as mãos no peito de Rick e encostou sua testa na dele. Abriu e fechou a boca mais de uma vez tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Apenas abriu os olhos e se afastou alguns centímetros. Encontrou um rosto sério. Castle não parecia assustado, mas também não parecia feliz. Estava apenas tranquilo. Sem conseguir segurar, ela abriu aquele sorriso. Aquele que deixava Castle sem palavras.

"Você ainda está aqui." Ele conseguiu dizer num tom muito baixo.

"Estou." Ela respondeu baixando o olhar.

'Eu seria um louco se não a beijasse agora.' Castle pensou, mas não disse nada, apenas se aproximou lentamente, olhos bem abertos como se quisesse gravar aquele momento. Tinha medo de fechar os olhos e não encontrá-la mais ali. Tocaram seus lábios quase em febre e nem sabiam se seus movimentos eram rápidos demais ou lentos demais. Não existia tempo. Não existia velocidade. Nem medo, nem arrependimentos. Existia um sentimento percorrendo dois corpos como se fosse uma onda de eletricidade. Kate percorreu com as pontas dos dedos os braços de Castle, desde os ombros até tocar suas mãos e uma espécie de choque os afastou.

"Você também sentiu isso?" Ele perguntou.

Beckett disse que sim com a cabeça e, segurando firme a mão de Rick, se permitiu ser frágil demonstrando o seu medo.

"E se não der certo?" Ela perguntou, testa franzida, lábios entre os dentes.

"Vai dar certo, eu prometo." Respondeu Castle com uma certeza que poucas vezes havia sentido.

"Você me ajuda?" Beckett já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir mesmo assim.

"Sempre." Os olhos de Castle reluziam, suas mãos percorriam o rosto de Kate experimentando a textura de sua pele como tantas vezes desejou fazer.

"Sabe, Kate, perdi as contas de quantas vezes imaginei esse dia, mas nada se compara com a realidade."

Passando a ponta do dedo indicador na pele escondida sob a gola da camisa de Castle, ela perguntou de uma forma que misturava uma falsa inocência com um ar absolutamente sensual:

"E o que mais você imaginou?"

Castle até respondeu mentalmente, mas não teve tempo de verbalizar as cenas que vieram a sua cabeça. Sua boca já havia mergulhado nos lábios de Kate materializando uma paixão cultivada por anos de provocação mútua. Todo aquele desejo represado se manifestava numa dança que envolvia dois corpos se revelando, se descobrindo como se cada centímetro de pele fosse uma caixa de Pandora, que uma vez aberta, não poderia mais ser controlada. Quando a busca pelo corpo um do outro os desequilibrou, procuraram refúgio no sofá e quando foi o sofá que ficou pequeno para os dois, espalharam-se pelo tapete. Nenhum lugar era suficiente para eles, que sentiam como se estivessem se tornando gigantes num local tão reduzido. Não cabiam mais em si, não cabiam mais em suas roupas. Se livraram de tudo o que pudesse atrapalhar aquela perseguição desenfreada pelo caminho quente, sinuoso e tentador que os levaria a sentirem-se plenos finalmente.

Eram dois guerreiros num campo de batalha lutando pelo mesmo objetivo. Cada ponto fraco descoberto era uma vitória. Cada suspiro arrancado do outro era um troféu. Kate tentava contra-atacar com suas unhas e dentes, mas se rendia entre gemidos provocados pelos dedos ágeis de Rick e pela onipresença de suas mãos e boca percorrendo a maior extensão de pele possível. Castle a torturava da forma mais deliciosa que podia e entre suspiros e sussurros atendeu às suas ordens insistentes e tomou seu corpo plenamente aprofundando-se em sua carne rígida e estreita.

Kate não pode, nem quis, abafar o gemido que escapava por entre seus lábios. A última barreira havia sido ultrapassada e suas matérias estavam atreladas uma a outra misturando seus aromas e fluídos. Se Beckett tinha uma pequena marca de mordida em um dos ombros, Castle ostentava finos arranhões em suas costas. Se ela sentia os músculos doerem brevemente pela pressão daquelas mãos grandes e rápidas, logo um carinho a derretia novamente lhe provocando arrepios.

Seus movimentos ritmados inventavam um _ballet_ erótico e apaixonante que desafiava a gravidade, a elasticidade e, certamente, meia dúzia de outras leis da física. E quando tudo o que existia deixou de fazer sentido, Kate se deixou convulsionar ao redor de Castle, arqueando a espinha e sentindo um raio de prazer lhe atravessar das pontas dos pés até o estômago. Quanto mais altos ficavam os gemidos, mais Castle se deliciava ao ouvir seu nome misturado a todo tipo de murmúrio desconexo que Beckett deixava escapar. Ele ainda conseguiu percorrer com os lábios a trilha formada por uma gota de suor que vertia das têmporas e se estendia até a perfeita junção entre o pescoço e o ombro. Nesse gesto, aspirou aquele cheiro novo que o corpo de Kate exalava, uma mistura de seus perfumes que combinou de uma forma irresistível a doçura envolvente do aroma de cerejas e a fragrância marcante de sua essência amadeirada. Aquela mulher, a mulher mais extraordinária do mundo tinha o cheiro dele, tinha as suas marcas e, agora, tinha vestígios irrefutáveis de sua presença dentro dela.

Castle ficou imóvel, ou quase, pois os espasmos em sua musculatura tornaram o seu corpo trêmulo. O silêncio e a tranquilidade contrastavam com a euforia vivida há poucos segundos por ambos. Tudo o que eles precisavam nesse momento era um pouco de ar que os ajudasse a recuperar o fôlego e devolvesse o compasso das batidas de seus corações.

Kate ainda não sentia totalmente seus pés e parecia estar flutuando, mesmo consciente de que estava sob o peso do corpo de Castle. Ele, por sua vez, fechou os olhos fugindo de uma leve tontura provocada pela falta de oxigênio, aprofundou o rosto no pescoço de Beckett e tentou articular alguma coisa para dizer:

"Isso... foi... uau!"

Ela buscou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, olhou firme em seus olhos como se tivesse algo muito importante a dizer, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi lhe dar um beijo calmo e despreocupado seguido por um sorriso e uma quantidade imprecisa de carícias delicadas.

Perderam-se entre carinhos espalhando mãos, braços, coxas e lábios numa exploração divertida em seus corpos. Experimentavam em detalhes a agradável novidade de, enfim, poderem tocar, pegar, cheirar e beijar seu objeto de desejo, sem mais desculpas, sem mais medos, sem mais fingimentos. Além de amigos e parceiros, por fim, eram amantes.

"E agora?" perguntou ela, apesar da expressão entusiasmada, restava um traço de receio em sua fala.

"Agora está tudo certo." Ele respondeu enquanto percorria os dedos em seus longos cabelos. "Eu. Você. Nós."

"Nós." Ela repetiu, se acostumando àquela palavra nova na relação dos dois.

"Sim, nós. A linda donzela nos braços do herói." – disse ele estufando o peito e enrijecendo seus braços. "Esse é um final que o leitor sempre compra."

Beckett rolou sobre ele rindo e contestando de forma irônica: "Ah, então quer dizer que você é o herói e que está aqui pra me salvar? A mim, a linda donzela? É muita criatividade, mesmo!"

"Não lembro de nenhuma pequena reclamação sobre a minha criatividade até minutos atrás." Castle reagiu com uma expressão provocante e aquele sorriso convencido. Correu seus dedos sobre as costelas de Kate fazendo-a se contorcer com a sensação.

Permaneceram ali por muito tempo degustando aquele novo nível de intimidade até que a fome os fez lembrar que o jantar havia sido abandonado na cozinha. Verificaram a situação lastimável do spaghetti e fizeram a proposta um ao outro praticamente ao mesmo tempo:

"Que tal comida chinesa?"

Enquanto Beckett desligava o telefone, Castle se aproximava substituindo o tecido que cobria o seu ombro por seus lábios. "Em quanto tempo o jantar chega?"

"Uns vinte minutos." Kate respondeu com olhos de criança que estava prestes a aprontar alguma.

"Só isso? Que pena!"

"É tempo suficiente, acredite." Beckett sentia seu poder agindo sobre os poros dilatados de Rick.

"Suficiente para quê?" Castle perguntou fingindo muito mal que não entendia quais eram as intenções dela.

"Pra te contar um segredo..." Disse sussurrando no ouvido dele, que apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar imaginando que não haveria lugar melhor no mundo para estar que não fosse o corpo da mulher que ele amava.


End file.
